The present application relates generally to the field of rotary cutters. The present application relates more specifically to the field of apparatus and methods for replacing a blade on a rotary cutter.
Rotary blades can be difficult to handle because they are relatively thin, with a circular shape in which the entire outer edge is sharpened. The blades may be packaged with coating, such as a light rust-preventative lubricant. When sold in quantity, the blades may be stacked together, and can be difficult to separate because of the coating.